And all because of Tess
by sabse14love
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are secretly dating but what when it all cames out when Tess enters Mitchie's school and can't help herself from talking to much? What will Mitchie do? What about their relationship? SMITCHIE! ONE SHOOT!


**Hey guys :) **

**This came in my head a few weeks ago. Smitchie is secretly dating :) I hope you enjoy it, I own nothing well except the idea :)**

**Please give me some Rewiews **

***

She hung up the phone like she did every morning. Since Camp Rock she didn't need an alarm-clock anymore. She had Shane now, who called her every morning before school. It was going to snow soon in Boston. Mitchie knew that but was surprised when she looked out of the window and everything was white. Snow everywhere.

She just smiled and started to get dressed. She picked warm clothes which would match her new boots.

Mitchie thought today would be like all the other days. Going to school, being ignored and listening to Sierra talking either about school or Connect3.

Sierra still didn't know Mitchie and Shane were together, she didn't even know Mitchie knew Connect3 or was really good friends with TJ Tyler's daughter, Tess. Sierra was a huge fan of Connect3 which was one of the reasons why Mitchie didn't tell her anything, the other way, Mitchie wanted nobody to know, she cared to much about Shane then to let him think she was only dating him to get popular.

She didn't know that today wouldn't be like all those days before.

Mitchie walked to her locker like she always did. She put her bag in it and grabbed her maths book. As usual Sierra walked up to her and greeted her with a huge smile on her face. Mitchie just responded with a small one.

Sierra had noticed Mitchie had been sadder the last months but whenever she asked, Mitchie said it was nothing. She just couldn't get it out of her, Mitchie said nothing and she slowly took her distance from Sierra.

But again Sierra ignored it and started talking.

"Have you heard there are rumors going around that TJ Tyler's d-" before Sierra could finish her sentence, all the people in the hallways, including Mitchie and Sierra heard a soprano voice shouting "Mitchie!"

Mitchie of course knew who it was in seconds. Only one person she knew had such a high voice. It was non other then TJ Tyler's daughter, Tess. After Camp Rock they all had a great friendship, Ella, Peggy and Tess had also become closer again and now were best friends.

Mitchie smiled really big like she only did when she was talking with Shane over the phone since she couldn't talk to him in person at the moment. It only took Mitchie half of a second to turn around seeing Tess, Ella and Peggy. But of course with all the females out of this school and some boys who were checking out Tess behind them.

"Mitchie!" Tess called out again, she had a real smile plastered on her beautiful face, similar to Mitchie's one. She quickly took of running in her heels, pulling Mitchie in a tight hug, which Mitchie gladly returned.

Sierra and every other girl out of this school that was watching, looked confused at them. `How did Loser-Mitchie get to know Tess Tyler?´

Ella and Peggy quickly hugged Mitchie too as they were all so exited.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mitchie asked, totally forgetting about everybody around, she was so happy at this moment and didn't feel like wanting to be left alone.

"We're going to try out a public school and then I remembered you lived here, gosh is this amazing" Mitchie only squealed and smiled and hugged Tess, Ella and Peggy again, in a group hug as Jason would call it out.

"Mitch we have so much to catch on, I haven't talked to you in ages"  
"Yeah and we totally need to have dinner at your house, I miss the delicious food" Ella pointed out.

Mitchie laughed. "Fine with me, I just have to talk to my mom"

Tess was so much into telling Mitchie things, she just couldn't stop herself from talking more. "Then we can invite Caitlyn over and Lola and Barron and Sander would probably come too, oh and Andy is coming to this school too, I talked to him and he said that he could manage it when he could live with me. Then we only need the 3 famous popstars and we could celebrate a reunion party. Yeah that would be awesome. By the way Mitchie have you seen Shane lately? Because Caity told me that you were so sad that he lives so far away but you could ask them if they would do a concert here. Well I guess he just has to act like a jerk again and he can come see you. Aw Mitchie I got the picture of you and Shane on the last day of Camp. It's so adorable but gosh did you change much, your style is much better, I bet Shane loves it right" Tess winked, it was the third time Mitchie wanted to stop Tess from going on talking but failed every time she tried and finally pulled her hand over Tess mouth.

"Stop talking, nobody knows"

"They would already have find out after Final Jam if you wouldn't have told them you were just some crazy fan who wanted to hug the Shane Gray" Mitchie giggled at the memories Tess was talking about.

_Mitchie was sitting by the dock. Final Jam was over and Shane had asked her for a canoe ride. She was pretty sure he had forgiven her but you never could be sure with that boy. _

_Soon she heard something behind her and turned her head to see Shane walking towards her, a smile formed on his lips when he was Mitchie waiting. He still couldn't believe that she was the one all along even through he should have known. If he just had Mitchie told the lyrics, maybe they would already be together and would have had more time to spend together. _

"_Hey" They both said at the same time which made them both laugh a bit. Mitchie had now stood up and was facing him. _

"_I should have known it was you all along" Shane said and smiled. _

"_So I am forgiven?" Mitchie asked quietly and he only nodded. Suddenly a wave of happiness came over Mitchie. Shane had forgiven her for her lie. She couldn't help it and squeal like she did when she first found out she was going to Camp Rock. She was jumping up and down and hugged Shane tightly. _

"_Mitchie" A person shouted but it was already to late. A camera took a picture of the happy Mitchie hugging Shane while he was laughing. _

"_Fuck" Shane muttered as he noticed the reporters.. Nate and Jason were running behind them while Caitlyn and Tess already reached Shane and Mitchie along with the reporters. The girls had tried waring them. _

"_Shane Gray" started one of the reporters, interested in who the girl next to him was. "Who is the lovely lady with you?" _

_Shane starred at Mitchie, he did not want to ruin her life. _

"_Me?" Mitchie squealed again, an idea forming in her head as she looked at the reporters with fake happiness "OMG, a reporter is looking at ME and I just hugged THE Shane Gray! I LOVE YOU SHANEY! Gosh do you have amazing hair" Mitchie went with her hands through his hair, she knew he hated it when anyone touched his hair. She knew it from all the time they had hung out and even the wind annoyed him because `it made his hair look awful´. To tell the truth Shane really hated it, just not when Mitchie did it because he felt shiver over his whole body from her touch. He felt butterflies in his stomach when she went her soft, little hand through his amazing hair. _

_But he knew what she was doing and decided to act along with her while Caitlyn and Tess tried to hide their laughter. _

_Shane pushed her hand away and tried to act like he just wanted to be nice when he really was annoyed what he wasn't one bit. _

"_Her name, well... you tell me"_

"_Mitchie, Mitchie Torres... OMG Shane Gray knows my name! MY NAME!" Mitchie squealed, she was getting good at this. _

"_Oh My Shane, can I get a picture with you before you leave, you are soooo amazing." _

_Shane laughed, it really was amusing how good she was acting, you could really believe she was a fan.  
"Sure" He told Mitchie. They both posed for a picture, Mitchie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, like a fan girl, a crazy fan girl. She had a huge smile plastered on her face while Shane only gave it a small smile, so it looked like she really just was a fan-girl and nobody who meant anything to him. _

"_Meet me here after the interviews" Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear before leaving with Nate, Jason and the reporters. _

"_I can't believe you did that!" Tess burst out laughing along with Mitchie and Caitlyn.  
"You would also be great as an actor" Mitchie giggled and only wanted to see Shane again. _

Mitchie smiled and laughed with Tess before she noticed all the girls glaring at her.

"Yeah like Mitchie would get Shane Gray as her boyfriend, she couldn't even get a nerd" Lauren laughed with her lemmings. "She is way to ugly to even live on this world"

"Who is she?" Ella asked, she felt sorry for Mitchie because they were all laughing and she just wanted to stop them all.

"A bitch or like Shane and Caitlyn always say, another old Tess"

"Hey!" Tess pouted while Ella, Peggy and Mitchie broke out into giggles.

"You know it's not meant in a bad way"

Tess sighed, she really knew she had been a bitch before, she treated everyone like shit , but she changed, for the better. All because of Mitchie. Just like Mitchie had changed Shane so did she change Tess.

It all started, everyone started laughing at Mitchie, began to insult her, and everything you could think of, but only one person really hurt Mitchie. Sierra.

"Yeah Mitchie when Shane Gray really would be your _boyfriend, _I should know, or? You would have told me right? Stop making a fool out of me and you" Sierra had said and these words hurt pretty hard, hearing them from one of your two best friends. Tears filled in Mitchie's eyes and soon ran down her cheeks.

Even through Sierra was only mad, Mitchie just ran off, laughter was following her. Sierra noticed what she had done and regretted it a second later. "Mitchie!" She shouted but Mitchie didn't stop. She ran in the bathroom, locked it behind her and after sliding down the ground she only knew 2 persons to call. Caitlyn and Shane. Caitlyn's class had already started so Mitchie took out her new iPhone, a gift from Shane (who was spoiling her too much) and dialed his number. After the second ring Shane picked up. As she heard his smooth, soft, yet rough voice on the other end she broke out into sobs.  
"S-Shane" She managed to get out. "It's so horrible"

"Mitchie, baby, what is it?" Shane sounded worried already, he hated to hear her cry.

"Sierra told the whole school I was just imagining you, but you are real right?" Shane chuckled, she had asked him this before. "Of course I am real. I love you Mitch"

"I love you too Shane"

"Where are you right now?" Shane asked her.

"Girls toilet

"Stay there until I call you okay? I and Jason will come and pick you up"

"But you-" She got cut of from her loved who already had an explanation.

"I'm in town, I wanted to surprise you since we haven't seen each other in so long, stay there I will be with you soon. I love you baby" He hung up and tried to quick up his car. Shane was worried sick about Mitchie and only wanted to hold her in his arms.

Mitchie stayed in the toilet like Shane had told her to until Shane called her to tell her to wait outside. She was scared of walking out there. She slowly opened the door and first saw Tess, Peggy and Ella and also a crying Sierra with them. Behind them was the laughter. She took a deep breath as Tess, Ella, Pegging and even Sierra tried to talk to her. She ran outside where she noticed Shane looking around, worry was what you could see in his eyes. She ran towards him and as he noticed her and all the laughing students behind her, he held his arms out. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He had his arms tightly around her, making her feel save.

"I'm sorry baby" He whispered and pressed a kiss on her head. She kits nodded and hold onto him tighter.

It felt good to finally have him in her arms again, she really couldn't believe he was there. All the time she had dreamed how she would see him again, when she would see him again and then he was there all of the sudden, holding her while she was feeling sad. But he was making it better.

"I love you Mitchie, you know that right?" Mitchie nodded again not being able to response at the moment. Shane kissed her forehead. Slowly you could hear all the laughing stop as they realized, he was Shane Gray, member from Connect3.

"Let's get you out of here okay? I'm sure Connie will write you an excuse"

"Thank you" Mitchie whispered when Shane led her towards a car. She was surprised to see it was her dad's car.

"When did my dad give you his car?" She asked wondering. Shane smiled, Shane and her father were finally getting along.. "Yeah so I could get a few of my things for tonight and the you called"

It took Mitchie a while to realize what he was meaning but then after crying a smile appeared on her face again. A really big one. "You mean-" Shane knew what Mitchie wanted to say, he had a week of and until Friday he would stay at Mitchie's house and she was aloud to come with Shane for the weekend. Mitchie had begged her parents for this so long already.

"Well... what are we still do- AHH" Someone lifted her up from behind and spun her around, Shane just laughed. "Mitchie!" a happy voice called, it was Jason, who else? As he let Mitchie back down she felt so happy again.

"Jase!" Mitchie slung her arms around him.

"What happened, why were you sad?" Jason asked. "I will tell you later okay Jay?" Jason nodded and Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's tiny waist.

"Why are they all starring at us?"

"You know Jase, it's not often that famous popstars come by here" Jason nodded again as he tried to understand what Mitchie was saying. He was so clueless sometimes.

"I will just go and say bye to Ella, Peggy and Tess"

"They're here?"

They were kind of the people who started all this. Mitchie nodded and kissed his cheek in front of everybody. She walked back to the people from school. Some began to run up to Shane and Jason, others were only glaring at Mitchie.

"I knew he would always make you smile" Tess said and hugged Mitchie along with Ella and Peggy.  
"Call me tonight when you aren't busy sucking on Shane's face" Mitchie blushed and nodded.

Sierra walked up to her. "Mitchie... I am so sorry, I was just-"

"I'm sorry too Si, I should have told you" Sierra nodded and the girls hugged. Mitchie finally felt herself getting closer to Sierra after these month.

Shane smiled at the as he was signing autographs. Tess smiled and waved and same did Ella while Peggy ran over and hugged the two boys, they were pretty close after the recording now.

Tess, Ella and Peggy walked back into school along with Sierra and a few others following while Lauren, the so called queen from school and her lemmings continued watching Mitchie, Shane and Jason.

"C'mon we have to go" Shane smiled and pulled Mitchie closer to him.

"Yeah your dad told me, you, Shane and I could go and make our own birdhouse. Do you know how amazing this would be Mitchie?" Mitchie laughed at Jason and Shane asked: "You're feeling better?"

„"A lot" She smiled. "I missed you guys but mostly I missed ..." You could see Shane smirk, he thought Mitchie was going to say that she would say his name, but after she saw his smirk she changed her mind. "... Jase"

Shane pouted. "Let's get going now, I have to punish you later Miss"

"Will you sing _Gotta Find You_ to me?" Mitchie asked hopefully, she loved hearing Shane sing.

"Ye-no" He smirked and kissed her. "Much better but maybe singing can be the dessert if my lips will still work then" He winked and lead her to the car.

Mitchie laughed. Everything was normal again now, just that now everyone was going to find out about her and Shane, she didn't really mind anymore, now she could kiss him wherever she wanted when she was with him.

**What do you think? **

**Review please!**


End file.
